


Audacity in Play.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Oops?, Presents, Sex Toys, super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Levi has never been one for the Christmas season, but when he finds a gift he think his boyfriend might like, his perspective changes.He only hopes Erwin will enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corporallevilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporallevilover/gifts).



> Turns out I completely forgot to save Chapter 2 of Brevity of the Heart on the laptop I was using, and now I'm using my regular device (don't have the laptop with me) so....
> 
> Smut. Yeah. That's what I do. That's my last (hah) resort.
> 
> On another note: should I change all my ratings of smut to Explicit? I'm not too sure, so..
> 
> Enjoy...?

Levi had four days off work for the Christmas holiday, his boss being very generous.

His boyfriend of almost three years, Erwin Smith, had similar luck as he was allowed a three-day vacation.

 

With the first day spent shopping for family and friends, and the second celebrating at a party and more shopping, the two had Christmas Eve to themselves.

Christmas Day, later on, Hange was throwing Levi a birthday party. One, they made very clear, he couldn't get out of.

 

So, he decided he may as well go along with their plan.

 

About a week prior, though, Levi had bought a certain item online.

 

Ironically enough, the package came in the mail Christmas Eve morning.

 

Erwin had been out getting the last few presents he needed as well as some lunch for the two.

For breakfast, they ate oatmeal while watching what had to be the hundredth re-run of a Christmas classic.

 

Levi had been shocked the package had come in so soon, but hurriedly slipped it in a pink gift bag.

 

By the time Erwin returned with their lunch, Levi's nervousness sky rocketed.

Erwin, much to Levi's disdain, caught on,"Levi, are you alright?"

Dodging the question, Levi replied,"Erwin, would you like to open a present early?"

 

Erwin frowned, eyeing his boyfriend curiously,"I guess so.. But that doesn't explain----"

Levi cut him off by walking away.

Hoping the big blond didn't get too pissed, Levi grabbed the pink gift bag and quickly returned.

Erwin sat on the couch, his eyes on said gift bag.

 

"Levi.." Erwin murmured.

"Just open it, dummy," Levi snapped, his heart rate increasing as each second passed.

 

Erwin chuckled, but did as instructed.

 

A soft gasp left his lips as his blue eyes graced over the gift.

Of all things, Levi had bought him a turquoise vribrator with a remote to match.

At the bottom of the bag was a rather tiny bottle of lube, to which Erwin smirked at.

 

"Well, Levi, if you wanted to play with toys, all you had to do was ask," he said huskily.

Levi, his cheeks a delicious shade of red, growled,"Not for me, dummy! For you!"

Erwin's sudden confidence shattered, replaced by a bemused expression. "For..me?"

 

Levi rolled his eyes, not believing he had to spell it out for the taller man,"Just put it up your ass, Erwin!"

The man in question looked astounded, but began to warm up to the idea.

It wasn't like Levi hadn't fucked him from time to time, anyway, so how could this be different?

 

"Okay," he decided,"Can we start with your fingers, Levi?"

The sultry tone in the blond's voice returned, and Levi felt his pants tighten already.

Nodding, the man conditioned,"But on the damn floor, Erwin. If you come, you're not doing it on our brand new couch."

Erwin obeyed, first getting down on two knees.

 

Levi stripped him, his outfit far out of reach in a pile.

 

The grey-eyed man noticed he was already half-hard, and he eyed him with want.

Erwin laid down on his back, legs invitingly spread apart.

Levi kissed his thighs, tongue darting out occasionally.

"Levi," Erwin whispered, his cock now an impressive erection.

The black-haired man began to stretch Erwin open, loosening his ass as much as possible with three fingers.

After only a short amount of time after the third finger was added, Erwin was rocking back on them desperately.

Levi decided he was ready and promptly slipped his fingers out.

 

Just as Erwin began to protest, Levi shoved the vibrator up Erwin's ass----as demanded the blond do himself earlier.

The pressure of vibrations began on a low setting, Erwin's squirming causing Levi to palm his own erection through his pants.

 

With a total of five levels, and Erwin on the second as per Levi's choice, the blond's breath was heavy.

His eyes flashed from Levi's own to the man's clothed hard-on.

Seeing Levi touch himself made Erwin moan loudly.

"Fuck!" Levi hissed, deciding the friction he was getting wasn't enough.

With lidded eyes, he watched as Erwin jolted when Levi's hand hit the third level on the remote. 

As he watched Erwin moan and squirm, Levi began to unbutton his pants.

Sliding them down to his knees, the shorter man stayed sitting on his calves.

 

He stroked himself slowly, before deciding to turn the level up to four.

 

"LEVI!" Erwin cried, tilting his head back.

Levi's breath became labored as he watched Erwin react to the change.

"Do you like it, Erwin?" He asked.

Erwin managed to gasp,"I-I..do."

"Are you glad I got it?"

"Fuck, I..yes, Levi," Erwin moaned.

At this point, Erwin was reduced to a moaning and needy mess of a usually neat and composed man.

 

Levi loved the view he was getting of Erwin squirming at the toy currently lodged in his ass, with beads of pre-come slicking his stomach.

"Do you want me to touch you, Erwin?"

"Levi, I..I.." Erwin breathed.

"Yes?" Levi teased, his body over the blond's.

"P-please..Levi, please..touch me," Erwin pleaded.

Levi obliged, languidly stroking his boyfriend's erection.

A flutter of affection made itself known in Levi as he realized he was the only one to see Erwin an aroused, wanting mess.

God, did he love the man.

 

His strokes on Erwin became faster, especially once he pressed the button for the fifth and final level.

He pumped himself harder as well, startled when another hand tried to join.

He met Erwin's blue gaze, the man saying,"Levi.. I..I want to touch you.."

Levi let go of his erection in favor of Erwin pleasuring him.

He let out a moan himself at how easily Erwin's hand covered Levi's cock.

One thing he loved about the blond was just how big he really was, especially compared to Levi.

But for right now, Levi was reminded the man was at his mercy.

Arousal flickered through him as Erwin's moans hit his ears.

"Fuck, Erwin!" Levi shouted, bucking his hips to get more friction from Erwin's hand.

Erwin, as well, had began moving himself into Levi's own hand.

 

When the hand jobs and vibrator became too much for them both, they climaxed in near unison.

 

As Levi was the first to begin coming down from the pleasure high, he knew they would have to use toys more often.

 

It was the best Christmas he had gotten in a long time.

And, judging by the mess the two made, he knew Erwin would feel the same.

 

-

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is my first choice.
> 
> ...Weirdo.


End file.
